Maraya (Series 3 and 4)
Personal Information Description Maraya Star Adams is a 9-year-old autistic and obsessive compulsive girl who is the leader of the Friendship Team. Her best friend was Megan in the first nine episodes of the series "Maraya and Friends", and then for the rest of series 3 - 5, her best friend started to be Kayla after she joined the Friendship Team in the episode "The Beginning with Kayla". Appearance Maraya and Friends Maraya is a girl who is 9 years old and was diagnosed with autism and OCD in the first 23 episodes of this series. In the episode "Maraya's Birthday", she turned 10 and was that age for the rest of the series. She wears a hot pink long sleeved shirt with a light pink shirt under it, black pants, and brown shoes. Maraya has long brown hair and has a light pink jasmine flower clip clipped onto one of her strands of hair on the left side. In seasons 1 and 2 and in the series "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past", her strand of hair is seen on the left side, resting on Maraya's shoulder, but in seasons 3 - 7, her strand of hair is hidden. In season 7, Maraya wore a short sleeved light pink shirt with dark pink trim. Her shirt has a big pink flower with green vines connected to it. She has big, brown eyes and her helper is Kayla. Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past Maraya is now 10 years old and wears a long sleeved tan shirt with a black diamond design all over the front of her shirt. She also wears blue pants instead of black and her shoes are tan shoes with buckles instead of her shoes being just plain brown. Her strand of hair clipped on the left side is seen again. Maraya was 10 years old in the first 33 episodes of this series until the episode "Maraya's 11th Birthday" when she turned 11. She now only doesn't have Kayla as her helper; she also has a second helper named Italy who appeared previously from the series "Maraya and Friends 90's". Maraya and Friends Fairies In this series, Maraya transformed into a fairy last. When she transforms into one, she wears a hot pink dress and has light pink ribbons wrapped around her legs. Her brown hair is also curly instead of straight. Personality Maraya is the leader of a team called the Friendship Team, which she named the team it in the episode "Teamwork Time!" She is a good friend and helps her other friends whenever they have problems related to mostly friendship. She also likes to use her imagination sometimes and can think up of good ideas for her friends to try out. Trivia *Maraya is the same age as her friends Megan, Cambrie, and Kayla until she turned 10 in the episode "Maraya's Birthday." *Mentioned in the episode "Maraya Works Out", Maraya is a fourth grader in Arbor Springs Elementary School. *Maraya's cutie necklace is a jasmine flower that looks the same as the one that she wears in her hair. *She is the only team member who has autism. *In the episode "What's Your Appetite, Maraya?", Maraya tells Kayla that she is a vegetarian. *Maraya is the only team member who has two birthday episodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Autistic Characters Category:Humans Category:Team Members